Amor inmortal:Aquello que nunca dire
by AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon
Summary: Aquel amor inmortal que nunca podra ser confesado,hace que el corazon muera poco a poco o creando un deseo tan fuerte que al final se rompera. Es un KaixO.C, je y claro, alguna que otra parejita extra..
1. Sentimientos callados

**Enmedio de un oscuro escenario se prende un foco que enfoca(XD obvio XD) a una chica que sostiene un microfono y que esta mas roja que un tomate**

**Este es un fic que escribi en un momento de osio mientras oia baladas romanticas y canciones de evanescence. Sean compasivos conmigo,es el primer fic que publico y.y ...y perla si l oestas leyendo.. o.o...se que debi sacar el de gravitation antes pero esqu eme hackearon y solo este se salvo por que ya lo habia subido debido a que es muy pequeño y.y **

**Te agradezco toda tu amabilidad y linda ayuda n.n y bueno para decir el disclaimer he escogijo a...Kenny!..realmente queria a brooklyn o Kai pero no se dejaron y.y**

**Kenny es empujado desde atras del escenario y solo mira nervioso al publico**

**-no se por que tengo que hacer esto y.y-**

**-Anda anda no te pongas asi y di el disclaimer n.n-**

**-estoy nervioso y.y ...**

**-anda dilo n.n**

**- pero esque no quiero ¬o¬**

**-DILO YA MOCOSO LLORON O DATE POR MUERTO! ¬¬**

**-ya que lo pones asi.. O.o ...**

**Esta serie y los personajes que aparecen en ella no le pertenecen a Azka y pide(yo diria suplicando) que sean amables,le tengan paciencia y lean su fic o.o**

**Espero sea de su agrado: **

**El Amor inmortal: **

**Desde hace tanto te conosco.  
Hemos estado juntos años...si...años... **

**Años hermosamente gratos que llevo guardados aqui en mi corazon,por que despues de todo...si...poseo un corazon...uno que palpita por ti y solo por ti... **

**Cuando posas tu mirada en mi y me sonries,como solo tu puedes hacerlo solo para mi me siento el ser mas dichoso del universo entero,por que sin ti,yo no seria nada...  
Siempre estamos juntos, somos un equipo inseparable,no ay quien nos vensa,y a pesar de las adversidades,aun seguimos unidos...a pesar de que en una ocasion, nos diste la espalda por tu ambicion,Tyson te hizo reaccionar y volviste. **

**Oh dicha! oh bendicion! volviste,y de nuevo fui muy,muy feliz.  
Por que eso eres tu,mi felicidad,lo unico que me ata a este mundo material. **

**Auque tu solo me mires con frialdad,como a los demas,se lo que ay detras de esa mirada,despues de todo,soy quien te acompañara hasta el dia de tu muerte. Soy quien te acompaño desde que eras un niñito y tenias esa mirada calida... soy quien sabe todo de ti,soy a quien le cuentas todo de ti y en quien depositas toda tu confianza, en quien yo mas confio y sabe todo de mi...estamos unidos,tenemos un lazo especial que nada ni nadie podra romper. **

**Por el momento soy muy feliz!...felicidad que se que es falsa,por que no correspondes aquel sentimiento que te tengo,por que nunca me miraras como yo lo deseo,por que no soy alguien...a tus ojos... **

**No...tal vez si lo soy...el dia en que nos separamos,pude ver cierta tristesa en tus ojos..si,estabas triste de decir adios...Miraste hacia atras..me miraste...sabias el daño que me hacias y por estar consiente tambien te heriste a ti...pero eso no me importa por que estoy a tu lado,aqui contigo...tus manos me acarician,me rodean...soy tan feliz!... **

**Haz comenzado ha hablar...a contarme tus cosas..solo a mi me las cuentas,a nadie mas...soy tu mayor confianza...me hace sentir especial,me hace sentir que tal vez me amas y que este corazon a medio morir aun tiene esperanza de vivir... **

**Se que esto,es solo mi sueño utopico...que son tonterias,que nunca sera lo que yo deseo que sea,por que al final todo acabara...  
Tu moriras,es inevitable...a la muerte nadie se le escapa...igual que los otros ..moriras...y quedare de nuevo en la oscura soledad de mi alma,que tiembla ante el frio del vacio... **

**Se que esto es como un sueño,y que algun dia acabara,el dia en que tus ojos se cierren y los mios se abran ante la cruda realidad,despertando de nuevo de aquel sueño absurdo y estupido lleno de esperanza,amor,felicidad y calidez... **

**Pero hasta entonces,mi amado Kai,seguire expandiendo mis alas con fuerza y valor,lanzando grandez llamaradas en honor al amor que me da fuerza para concluir cada bey batalla, para que cuando esta acabe,me tomes entre tus manos suaves y me mires con tus ojos carmin como solo a mi me miras,llenos de calidez y amor,y me susurres con dulcura: **

**"Bien hecho,Dranzer..." **

**-Este amor es inmortal,como la criatura mitica que soy..-...Dranzer...Fenix,ave inmortal... **

**FIN...si quieren o.o... puede seguir pero si quieren lo dejamos en one-shoot o.o (lo cual me harian un favor si lo dejan asi por que soy rete pachorruda XD) **

**Reflexiones oscuras de...Yo XD ...he aqui mis comentarios del fic para su comprencion: **

**Y pues bueno,diran...por que rayos Dranzer? es una Bestia bit...pues por eso, por que es una Bestia bit y ella/el tiene sentimientos! es como los animalitos,tiene sentimientos y se me ocurrio "que tal si una bestia bit se enamora de un bey luchador?" lo vi como un consepto original y a cierto grado,tragico,ya que el bey luchador jamas sabra de los sentimientos de la bestia bit y esta vivira frustada y con su corazon y alma destrozados por la tristeza mientras la oscuridad les consumira con el tiempo hundiendoles en la verdadera muerte: el olvido - **

**Para que despues llegue otro bey luchador,y la tragedia pase de nuevo y asi eternamente hasta que la bestia bit terminen por matar su corazon o morir n.n el que pase primero -...si se ponene a verlo desde ese punto de vista la historia es tragica,oscura y triste (unos de mis generos favoritos) aun que claro,como ya mencione,si alguien no desea un final tan..."asi" solo mandeme un mensaje y digame que le parecio y en que le gustaria que variara...y yo ya dire si le continuo o no a la historia de esta criaturita n.n **

**Bueno,los dejo y espero con ansias sus critigas constructivas,destructivas y demas. Dejenme reviews TT-TT **

**Adios. **

**Atte:Azka-Ahora perdido en tantas iluciones falsas del ser amado,me he cansado de susurrar a la nada tantos te amo, y abrazar a la almohada con la furia y amor con que lo haría con tu piel... piel cual dulce pétalo viajante al lado del viento, hasta curtir con un solo beso toda la fría faz que cargas-**


	2. Algo imposible

_#De nuevo en el teatro a medio caerse aparece la misma chamaca de cabellos plateados de la vez pasada#_

Ya voy por el segundo capitulo y apenas ha pasado un dia,lo que es ser oscioso XD y pues... o.o...

GRAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS TT0TT Realmente les agradezco que me allan dejado review y pues si,ya me habian sugerido que hiciera eso de las demas bestias bit o.o aunque mi "maquinita descompuesta"(osease mi cerebro..ay como lo quiero XD) ya estaba ideando algo MUY diferente o.o mas bien maquinaba el por que de Drancer,es decir,su origen.. o.o...Pero aun asi hare lo de las bestias bit por que es una idea fabulosa y claro Ked, pondre el punto de vista de Kai,ya traia esa idea en la cabeza pero solo queria ver como reaccionaban y aceptaban mi chafa fic o.o y pues,ahi les va O.o!..al final,las respuestas de los reviews o.o y para el disclaimer...Mi personaje inventado(derechos reservados para mi y solo para mi o.o) Gen! n.n

#De entre las cortinas del escenario sale un joven de unos 20 años de cuerpo atletico,ojos frios y plateados como sus cabellos que caen con timidez entre su rostro mientras se acomoda su camisa negra de botones al igual que su pantalon y zapatos,dejando ver que es un vanidoso de primera clase#

Gen: ¬¬...

O.o que onda que onda! a donde vas TAN formal? ¬¬

Gen: no eres mi madre no tengo por que decirte.. - ¬

Soy TU CREADORA!

Gen: uy que novedad..cres que me importa?

por que tube que ponerte ese caracter de "aqui se hace lo que yo digo..." y.y

Gen: Si te obedesco ciegamente,sera mi dignidad la que estara en riesgo ¬¬

Pues di el disclaimer y ya

Gen:que? solo para eso me haces venir! estaba muy ocupado! estaba a punto de tirarme a ...! ¬¬

Si dices el disclaimer te hare una historia donde hagan un trio Shuichi Yuki y tu -.-

Gen: n¬n sluuuurrrp...ok ok...Bey blade y sus personajes no pertenecen a esta mocosa horrorosa(OYEME!) asi que no la demanden por que no tiene dinero y (Pero tu si y mucho.Le darias a mi, tu hermana querida del alma?) no me interrumpas! y no! nunca te daria! (TT-TT) ...bueno solo un poco..u.ú, (n.n)y pues dejenle review para que no llore y me deje dormir

_#Gen se da la vuelta con elegancia y se va del lugar en su jetta plateado#_

o.oU...erhmm cof cof...Ahora si ahi les va el fic o.oU

Simbologia:

".."- pensamiento

#..# accion(almenos para aca donde aun no empieza el fic o.o)

(..)Interrumpciones mias o de algun otro personaje XD

Era una noche mas fria de lo habitual en Rusia,por lo tanto,las callles estaban semi abandonadas,por uno que otro que tenia el valor suficiente para exponerse a ese clima tan extremo,tal como aquel chico de cabello bicolor que paseaba por las oscuras calles de aquel lugar que le habia visto nacer y bajo ese cielo estrellado que habia sido testigo de la vida que llevaba hasta ahora.

Enmedio de aquella densa oscuridad,un brillo en el pantalon de Kai llamo su atencion para luego darse cuenta que solo se trataba de Drancer,su bestia bit.

Si lo se Drancer...-susurro el ruso mientras vapor escapaba entre sus labios-vayamos a casa...

Y asi el ruso comenzo a encaminarce a lo que se podria decir su "casa" que no era mas que la Abadia..

"Lugar de dolor y muerte para los corazones" -penso Kai mientras se hacercaba a la abadia-"Drancer,mi bestia bit,mi eterna compañera de combate...

Siempre has estado a mi lado,eres lo unico en que confio,por que se que tu nunca me abandonaras como los otros lo hacen...Fuiste como el oasis en el desierto de la soledad...Siempre obediente,siempre fiel a mi...Desde que era pequeño estuviste a mi lado,ayudandome a ganar y a cumplir mi sueño a pesar de que me portaba tan egoista...Ahora lo he entendido...que no solo eres un intrumento,que no solo eres un adorno..eres un ser con sentimientos y eso lo se por que tu y yo tenemos un lazo especial y puedo...como quien diria..sentirte.."-

Kai se adentro en la abadia y camino entre aquellos oscuros pasillos que parecian susurrar penas y llantos de forma tan sutil como una brisa primaveral y al fin Kai,llego a su habitacion tal solitaria y triste que pareciese extrañar a su dueño.

Kai se hacerco a la chimenea y la prendio para despues hechar unos que cuentos maderos y permanecer ahi,viendo la danza de las llamas y ollendo aquella cancion que se confunde con el crujir de la madera al quebrarse.

Un poco cansado,desidio ponerse la pijama y recostarse en la cama,pero antes de realizar dicha accion saco a Drancer de su bolsillo y le acomodo en una almohada a un lado suyo para mirarle fijamente...

"Como agradecer tu fidelidad? Como hacerte ver que eres tan importante para mi,que tal vez me llamarian loco...?... Loco en su mundo,en un mundo donde nadie entiende o intenta entender que cuando tu unica compañia es tu bestia bit,puedes llegar a quererle con demasia,aunque realmente poco me importan los demas,para mi lo unico importante eres tu,solo tu,mi querida bestia bit,mi leal acompañante...si pudiese decirte que a veces senti tanto miedo..no miedo era poco.. era terror!pavor! a la solo idea de que te dañaran,de que te alejaran de mi...lo se...una vez te traicione...te abandone descaradamente,ignorando a mi corazon y a ese llamado suave como el vuelo de una mariposa que me suplicaba que no le dejara,que me quedase ahi,que lloraba y suplicaba que me diese vuelta y le tomara entre mis manos...logramos superar eso y de nuevo volvimos a estar juntos...pero lo peor fue en aquella batalla contra Brooklyn!...aquella vez te vi tan cansada...tan agotada...tan a punto de irte...y derrepente,cuando crei que lo habiamos logrado..paf!...te rompiste...queria decirte que te quedaras,pero hubiese sido injusto despues de que yo te habia abandonado...para mi dicha,tu siempre radiante,dulce y leal volviste a mi lado...me senti dichoso de nuevo...y ahora,estamos aqui,de nuevo,juntos,tu y yo...aunque se que nunca lo estaremos completamente..no...yo soy un ser humano..tu..una bestia bit...nunca podre abrazarte,susurrarte a oido cuanto te quiero,besarte con la ternura y el amor que te mereces,protegerte de todo peligro,hacerte tan feliz que creas que es un sueño...al final yo morire y me odiare por eso,por que cerrare mis ojos y tu te quedaras de nuevo en la soledad,en la tristesa...y me encelare por que otro u otra te tocara,pasara momentos contigo,te dara dicha de nuevo,y cuando muera tambien sufriras por su muerte...Drancer...mi Drancer...Que voy a hacer?...estamos tan cerca y tan lejos,tan separados,en un mundo distinto, siendo tan distintos,sin posibilidad de ser felices,solo viviendo de aquel dulce recuerdo que sera borrado por el tiempo como las letras en la arena son borradas por las olas...Quiero que esto sea eterno,quiero siempre permanecer a tu lado...pero solo sueño,solo eso,nada mas,y eso me lastima,por que se que nunca sera,que mi deseo no se hara realidad...siendo tu felicidad lo unico que deseo darte y compartir..."-

Kai limpio algunas lagrimas que brotaban entre sus ojos carmies que habian tomado un brillo triste por las demas lagrimas que venian en camino,para luego levantarse y mirar hacia la chimenea,donde aun ardia el fuego danzante,dador apasionado de calor...El ruso tomo su blade con delicadeza entre sus manos para despues sentarse frente a la chimenea y hablarle con una dulcura y ternura solo conocida por Drancer

Lo nuestro es como esas llamas...calido,hermoso...creyendo que podremos jugar y danzar por siempre y ser felices,pero al igual que ellas,algun dia nos volveremos cenizas y nuestro recuerdo sera olvidado siendo sentenciado al olvido,aquella muerte tan fria a la que le temo...pero...tu me recordaras? yo si te recordare...siempre lo hare,siempre te llevare en mi corazon...a lo unico que le temo es a que tu me olvides y de nuevo me quede solo...me recordaras,Drancer?- Kai miro a su Blade y vio como Drancer brillaba con hermosura haciendo que aquellos delicados y calidos azes de luz rosasen con suavidad las mejillas de Kai dandole a entender,que tampoco le olvidaria...

Kai le sonrio a Drancer mientras se levantaba y se dirigia de nuevo a la cama en la cual se recosto y de nuevo puso a Drancer a su lado

Buenas noches,Drancer-Dijo en un susurro Kai mientras acariciaba con suavidad su Blade y cerraba sus ojos para dormir tranquilamente acompañado de aquel ser que le hablaba en sueños..

'"yo tambien deseo tu felicidad,yo tambien deseo estar a tu lado y abrazarte...que entre la multitud me mires y sepas quien soy,que en el ocaso las sombras de nuestras almas escapen para amarse y se separen al amanecer para soñar con la noche...Deseo un lugar para los dos donde las hadas sueñen con nosotros.

Que seamos felices,unidos por un beso que tal vez para los demas sea un segundo,pero para nosotros sera la eternidad..."-

Y que tal? les gusto? tomataso o aplauso? o los 2 XD?

Esta no era mi idea original como ya mencione,ya despues sacare mi idea en otro fan fic o.o o si se puede, pero mas que nada, si quieren,lo combinare con este o.o

y Bien,ahora.. o.o a los reviews n.n y para ayudarme,al fin...Kai! nOn

Kai: ..hmp...hola ¬¬..

_#Derrepente Kai tiene un traje de conejo#_

Kai: que rayos...? O.o..grr! ¬¬

Azka:perdon esque te vez tierno asi n.nU y siempre quise hacer eso XD y no me gruñas que pareces perro ¬¬

Kai: quitamelo! ¬¬U

Azka: no muajaja por que tengo el poder! O.ó y debes ovedecer,muajajajajaja XDD sufre XDDD

Kai: o .oU...¬¬U

Azka: Bien,a los reviews o.o

Ked: Gracias por leer mi fic,te lo agradesco,te voy a santificar(Kai: no crees que exageras? ¬¬U),oye,que no ves que no me quiero? y.y bueno dejame continuar. Pues veras Ked,presisamente en mi fic queria revorujar a la gente,que pensaran que era alguien mas para al final salirles con el chiste al revez XD espero y te guste este capitulo y si no o.o ...pos ni modo XD

Yuki: ay que linda gracias por el review no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir,enserio que comienzan a crearme autoestima T-T (Kai: deja de hacerte la victima ¬¬) ¬¬...#Azka hace que el traje de conejo de Kai cambie por uno de pescado# (Kai: GRRRRR! ¬¬) El poder del teclado es genial XD

Mikael: Pues gracias a ti tambien y agradesco el consejo de la letra,haber si esta no te lastima la vista n.n y respecto a la ortografia..te dire..mi compu es una roca y.y no mas me falta el martillo y el clavo para ponerme a escribir como los pica piedra y por ahora no tengo el programa para corregir la ortografia ademas de que en eso soy rete maleta,tanto que una vez escribi burro con "v",osease,vurro XDDD(Kai: te pasas ¬¬U)

Dejame ser! ¬¬

#Azka le pone un vestido de sirvienta a Kai y una escoba# ahora a barrer ¬¬

Kai:GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Azka: O.OU

Kai: es el colmo yo me largo de aqui! ¬¬

#Kai se va del teatro...con todo y vestido por que estaba tan enojado que olvido quitarselo..o no? XD#

Azka: ya regresara...tengo esas fotos y video para amenazarlo o.o y no se salvara aunque sea mi favorito o.o...en fin...

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por decir que esta padre la historia pero si lo dicen tanto me la voy a creer asi que cuidado XD

Espero su respuesta o.o

Atte:...Sho O.o...La chica con un rostro alegre y uno frio -.-

Estoy tan cansada de estas noches de insomnio pensando en ti...De solo ser la sombra de mis letras...De tan solo ser la sombra de mi sombra-


	3. Remordimiento

Que onda! volvi con el fic! n.n! y advierto,tal vez...y digo...TALVEZ alla Yaoi mas adelante o.o asi que ya saben...sobre advertencia no hay engaño XD asi que bueno,a decir el disclaimer y para eso...me traje a un wey que ni al caso con la serie pero me encanta...verdad Setito?

Seto: ¬¬...

Azka:Anda Setito lindo di el disclaimer nOn

#Seto,vestido de perro refunfuña y mira con ojos de "algun dia te matare" a Azka#

Seto: por que me tenia que secuestrar esta loca? uú

Azka: vamos no es tan malo,te vez muy tierno asi nOn

Seto: ¬¬ bueno bueno!...La serie de Bey Blade no le pertenece ni le pertenecera nunca a esta loca (buuu que tristesa TT-TT) y yo tampoco le pertenesco,se guarda los derechos para sus personajes y pide que no la demanden que ni para un chicle tiene. Feliz? ¬¬

Azka: claro Setito bello n.n

Seto: era verdad eso de que..me veo lindo? ¬¬?

Azka: claro Setito bello n.n

Seto: puedo irme ya a mi casa? o.o?

Azka: claro que NO Setito bello n.n

Seto: rayos! ¬¬

Azka: Ahora continuemos con la historia,al final la contestacion a los reviews nOn

"El Remordimiento que mata a mi alma"

En la fria y neblinosa tierra de Inglaterra,llacen 2 pequeños inocentes jugando entre el bosque lanzandoce bolas de nieve,escondiendose entre los anchos y altos pinos que cubren el lugar con sus ramas apenas dejando que unos cuantos calidos azes de luz traspacen para llegar el blanco suelo y daarle un hermoso brillo...

Kaaa-aai...donde estaa-aaas?- decia jugetonamente una pequeña niña que no pasaba de 6 años,con sus hermosos cabellos negro azabache amarrado en una coleta escondida en un sombrero color blanco,mirando cauteloza con sus ojos azulvioleta(si tengo un trauma con ese color XD)entre los pinos,tratando de mantenerse calida entre aquella elegante y hermosa ropa color blanco como su piel y sus hermosos dientes que se asomaban entre aquella sonria angelical que se dibujaba al ver al pequeño niño bicolor con ojos carmies intentar esconderse tras un pino.

Kai te encontre!-Dijo la pequeña sorprendiendo al pequeño ruso saltando sobre el y abrazandolo por el cuello

aah!..- el pequeño Kai que era abrigado por un abrigo color negro al igual que su pantalon que combinaban con su ya acostumbrada bufanda blanca Fue tumbado por el peso d ela pequeña mientras susurraba su nombre..-Gladys...

Ambos calleron a la nieve,con ella sobre el abrazandolo con ternura y amor,haciendo que Kai se sonrojara con rapidez,abrazandola por la cintura para despues dedicarle una sonrisa amplia y sincera

Ich liebe,Kai n.n- le dijo Gladys con fluidez mienras sonreia recargadaenel pecho de un pequeño Kai de 8 años

Yo..yo... ta..ta-tam...- el pequeño tartamudeaba,le era dificil decir tales palabras despues de pasar cosas tan horribles como las que pasaba en la abadia..

Yo se que tu tambien me amas n.n-dijo la pequeña Gladys mientras le sonreia ampliamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho calido de Kai,oyendo su acelerado corazon y sintiendo el subir y bajar cuando Kai respiraba.

Me alegro que mi papaito me alla dejado acompañarlo a su viaje...-

Si...Boris fue considerado...-Dijo Kai mientras sentia en su cuello el calido vapor que salia de la boca de Gladys al exalar

Me pregunto que asunto tendran que arreglar tu abuelito y mi papaito aqui en inglaterra- Gladys se levanto y se sacudio la poca nieve que se abia aderido,cosa que igualmente hizo Kai.

a que jugamos Kai?- pregunto Gladys alejandose unos cuantos pasos dejando huellas en la nieve con sus blancas botas de piel

pues...nose...a las escondidas?-dijo el pequeño acercandose a ella

Me parece bien,pero no se vale dentro de la cabaña y no hay que alejarnos mucho de la cabaña,sino ya vez como se pone histerico mi papaito,ya vez que...el no quiere perderme...asi como lo hizo con mama...-La pequeña Gladys agacho su cabeza y su sonrisa angelical fue replasada por un gesto lleno de tristesa y dolor...

eso no va apasar...nunca pasara...-dijo Kai tomando las manos de la pequeña entre las suyas y mirandola fijamente- te prometo que yo te voy a proteger...de acuerdo?..-

De acuerdo! n.n-Gladys sonrio de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta-yo cuento tu te escondes,ok?-

OK!-Diciendo esto Kai salio disparado a esconderse mientras Gladys contaba con los ojos tapados por un rato...

18...19...20! listo o no alla voy!-y al igual que Kai,Gladys salio disparada por el bosque buscando al chico de cabello bicolor al cual queria tanto...

Kai...vamos..sal sal donde quiera que estes...anda Kai sal..Ai shiteru... Ich liebe...-Decia la pequeña mientras buscaba almenos un mechon gris..o azul...o cualquier cosa para identificar a Kai el cual estaba escondido arriba de un pino,en el cual la vio pasar de largo para despues bajarse e irse corriendo a donde se suponia seria su punto de salvacion.

Gladys profundizo un poco la busqueda hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a adentrarse a una zona peligrosa. Ya optando por irse,Gladys vio un mechon de cabellera gris saliendo de unos arbustos...

Kai...no puedes contra mi-susurro la pequeña,que sigilosa se acerco y jalo el mechon solo para toparse con la terrible sorpresa de que se trataba de un lobo grande pero un tanto flaco,dando indicio de que no habia comido y estaba hambriento. Gladys al ver como el animal comenzaba a gruñir y a mostrar sus ferocez dientes se hecho a correr pero el lobo la alcanzo y al tratar de cubrirse este le morcio parte del brazo y la mano

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! PAPA!- Grito desesperada la pequeña rogando a Dios que la oyeran...

Mientras tanto Kai Ya habia llegado al punto de salvacion y no veia a Gladys llegar...comenzaba a preocuparse...

Tal vez deba ir a buscarla...-Dijo para si

Buscarla?-Dijo la voz de un adulto que al parecer al oir esta palabra se preocupo bastante...-donde..donde esta Gladys?-Dijo el hombre de cabello violeta y elegante vestimenta negra que era acompañado por el abuelo de Kai-donde esta mi niña?

B-Boris..yo..no se..estabamos juKai fue interrumpido por Boris el cual lo tomo con fuerza de los brazos y lo sacudio

DONDE ESTA!-Grito Boris al borde de un ataque

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! PAPA!- se oyo a lo lejos la voz de la susodicha niña

Mi angelita!-dijo Boris antes de soltar a Kai y salir corriendo en direccion del grito de ayuda,al igual que hizo Kai,ignorando el llamado de su abuelo

Con Gladys,las cosas parecian una pesadilla...era atacada por un lobo! le habia mordido el brazo y estaba sangrando terriblemente tiñiendo su ropa y la nieve de un color al que ella llegaba a temer...el rojo..

ro..rojo...-murmuro Gladys mientras lloraba y buscaba algo con que safarce del terrible agarre..y he ahi..su salvacion..una roca con la cual golpeo con toda su fuerza al animal,aprovechando para levantarse y correr a todo lo que sus inocentes pies le daban.

No muy lejos de ahi se encontraba Boris que llevaba bien sujetada una rama que habia encontrado en su camino mientras era seguido por un Kai desesperado y temeroso

No..no por favor..no me la quites a ella tambien!-decia mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro

Gladys continuo con su carrera pero el fiero lobo habia recobrado la conciencia y le perseguia,alcanzandola poco a poco,causando una gran desesperacion en la pequeña la cual solo susurraba "ai shiteru Kai,ich liebe papa,ai shiteru Kai,ich liebe papa...".

A lo lejos,Boris logro dibisar a la pequeña,sintiendose dichoso por eso,pero su dicha se transformo en terror cuando vio al fiero animal tras su pequeña y a poca distancia para alcanzarla. Cuando Gladys vio a su padre,colo acerto a decir

PAPA! NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO MORIR COMO LO HIZO MAMA! QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO,QUIERO CASARME CON KAI CUANDO CRESCA Y QUIERO...!-Pero no acabo su frase...fue alcanzada por el lobo el cual se avalanzo sobre ella y le mordio en el cuello,causandole una herida terriblemente mortal,todo,enfrente de aquellas 2 personas que mas amaba...Su padre...y Kai...

GLAAADYYYYS!- Fue el grito de dolor que dio Kai al ver tan horrible escena para despues quedarse parado,totalmente el shock...

En cambio Boris,enfurecio y arremetio contra el animal,al cual golpeo con furia lanzandolo contra un arbol y dejandolo inconsiente y golpearlo mas y mas hasta que el animal perdio la vida,para despues ir a donde su pequeña que despiraba con dificultad,ahogandose con su propia sangre..

pa..pa...ito...yo..yo no..- susurraba con dificultad la niña mientras grandes lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y surcaban su rostro manchado de sangre...su sangre...y sonreia tan dulce y angelical como siempre...

tranquila mi niña...todo..todo estara bien...-intento clamarle Boris,intentando inutilmente de no llorar...

per..don...voy a..cof!...morir ..co..como mama..cof cof!-Gladys comenzo a toser,siendo sangre lo unico que salia,manchanco aun mas su traje blanco,mientras Kai se acercaba,llorando inconsolablemente..

no digas eso mi angelita...todo estara bien...-

Gla...Gladys..-murmuro Kai mientras le quitaba el sombrero a Gladys y le acariciaba con ternura su cabello...

ai..shi...teru...-le dijo a Kai mientras posaba su mano en el rostro de Kai,acariciando las mejillas de este que eran humedecidas por las lagrimas...-pa..paito..-

si,mi pequeña?-contesto Boris con todo el dolor de su alma...

Ya...no...me duele...ai shiteru..a los...2...-y al decir esto,cerro sus dulces ojos ocultando sus ojos azul violeta tras sus parpados y la sonrisa dulce y angelical se borro al igual que todo suspiro de vida en ella...

..hija?...mi pequeña?...no..no..NO!. ESTO NO ES JUSTO NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!-Boris gritaba,maldecia,lloraba...mientras que Kai solo miraba el cadaver de aquella persona a la cual amaba tanto...susurrando su nombre..una y otra vez...deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla...deseando despertar...deseando...deseando que..

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!-Escucho el ruso esa terrible voz gritandole casi en el oido...Takao..ese maldito dolor de cabeza que ya lo tenia hasta la..

QUE QUIERES?-contesto Kai a ponto de matar a Takao con la mirada..

Ya esta el desayuno...-dijo con tranquilidad Takao ante la mirada de Kai..

hmp!...y para eso tanto alboroto?...eres un estupido...-murmuraba Kai mientras se levantaba de la cama y se despavilaba

alguien amanecio extra amargado el dia de hoy ¬¬

y alguien estara extra muerto sino te largas y me dejas en paz.. ¬¬

ok ok ya entendi "principe del hielo", ya me voy! te esperamos en el desayunador-y con esto,la molestia se fue dejando de nuevo a Kai solo...

"no devi haber venido"-penso Kai mientras se cambiaba..intentando recordar por que rayor habia hido a ese horrible lugar donde " la bola de grasa con vocecita terriblemente molesta" vivia...-"Drancer..."-recordo..-" es cierto..vine aqui por que un dia...Drancer repentinamente desaparecio..a donde abra hido?...acaso..me has abandonado..mi amada bestia Bit?..."-Estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de Kai,mientras caminaba cabizbajo hacia el desayunador,deseando que el camino fuese eternamente largo...cuando derrepente su demitacion fue interrumpida por unos truenos,y el hermoso sonido de la lluvia al caer en el jardin del Dojo,resucitando a las plantas con ese vital liquido...

Kai se quedo mirando la copiosa lluvia...deseando fusionarse con ella,y ahi,llorar hasta hartarse...por haber perdido lo unico que le importaba en ese mundo...

Mientras tanto,en un parque cercano al dojo Kamiya,una dulce niña de cabello largo y blanco como la larga y olgada camisa que traia puesta,se mecia lentamente en el columpio,tarareando con una suave y hermosa voz una cancion...

-un dia fui tuya,pero las vidas que siguieron borraron las huellas de nuestras almas.. oh-ho...quiero verte de otra vez para ser tuya de nuevo, antes de encontrar lo que busco oh-ha...-

Continuara...

Chaaan charan chan chaaaaan! O.O!...

Y hasta ahi le dejo por que ando sin ideas XD y a proposito si alguien conoce la cancioncita que puse la final,digame como se llama y/o quien la canta o.o y pues palabra es promesa y por prometer nadie se queda pobre asi que a contestar reviews o.o

Mikael: ayy mil gracias por tomarte la gran molestia de leer mi estupi-fic y.y thankyou very much,y pos..aqui la continuacion de mi fic, y esque este proyecyo esta hecho para rato y lo anterior era un prologo n.n...y aviso,aqui se explicaran muchas cosas...como el por que del amor tan raro de Drancer hacia Kai y hasta donde puede llegar la locura y obsecion humana aparte de su afan por retar a Dios.. o.o...weno ya me jui muy projundo XD (lo de las jotas no es falta de ortografia,asi digo a veces cuando vacilo o.o)

Yuki: wii que bueno que te gusto la continuacion,aunque el problema sera si les gusta este mugrero de episodio que puse XD de todos modos el proximo sera mejor,lo prometo O.ó...eso si la mendiga de la musa le dan ganas de venirme a visitar y.y

Ked: Gracias por el cumplido n.n y pos..ten po rseguro que torturare con mis fic un buen rato XD ojala y disfrutes de la continuacion o.o

Aika: Wiii no soy la unica loca que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus personajes hasta que se mueren,se suicidan o se vuelven locos!...o los 3 juntos XDDD y pues veras,a mi tambien me gustan toooodas las historias donde este Kai de protagonista n.n ...bueno,menos donde lo juntan con Takao(Tyson) o Max o.o y te deseo a lo mismo que los demoas..que la disfrutes,como dice un compa: "ENJOY IT!" nOn hasta la proxima..aviso que talvez me tardare por que ando en examenes y vienen vacaciones nOn wiii

Bueno cuidense!

Azka

"Mi deseo odiado se ha vuelto realidad...invisible..otra vez la soledad ha vuelto a mi,y siento el mismo miedo que cuando pequeña...miedo al frio,a la oscuridad que me consume sin que se den cuenta,recordandome que no existo completamente para ellos..."


	4. Cancion

Hellooooooooooooooo ¿como están? nOn espero que bien y por favor no me maten se que la mendiga historia esta súper rara pero pronto todo ira tomando sentido y lamento la tardanza. Es que perdí donde tenia escrito el capitulo ToT y weno, para decir el disclaimer, mi personaje original, Gen, que al parecer a una chava le gusto el roñoso este ¬¬

#Gen aparece con su habitual elegancia y su porta tan magnifico como magnético, dando a entender que al le sobra sex appeal (osea, que es atractivo, sexy XD)#  
-como siempre de presumido ¬O¬  
Gen: que envidiosa eres...date de santos que vine, soló lo hago por esa linda chica que me considero n.- que no es nada mas y nada menos que mi suegrita querida, Xion XD

lo que me recuerda que este capitulo lo dedico a Ale, Xion, a súper sensei baka saga-sama kawai que se que nunca lo leerá, a Mikael, Ked, Aika, Yuki y Hikari, por dejarme sus reviews nOn bueno Gen, ahora si di el disclaimer n.n

Gen: la serie y personajes no le pertenecen Azka y pide que amablemente no la demanden...no tiene abogado, seguro o ¡¡de perdida para un mugroso chicle! por su loca obsesión por comprar figuritas de sus series favoritas (¡¡calla calla!¬¬) así que, disfruten el fan fic, y déjenle de perdida un mísero review para que no se ponga triste -.-

sii subanme el auto estima (Gen: ni tienes...) ay si lo olvidaba XD weeeeeeenoo...como dicen en mi revista favorita...¡¡Ahora,cooooomenzemos! nOn

Canción:

Era una tarde lluviosa de otoño. Hiro había salido a dar un paseo para romper la monotonía y rutina que ahora reinaba en el dojo, aparte de un intento por escapar del escándalo que se formaba todos los días en la cocina.

De vuelta al dojo, Hiro tomo un "atajo", camino que lo llevo a cruzar por un parque el cual, debido al clima, se encontraba sin gente, dándole un aspecto triste y oscuro

Hiro, tratando de evitar a toda costa poner un solo pie en el dojo, decidió ir a darle una vuelta al ya mencionado parque, yendo a dar al área donde están los juegos, en el cual, miró a la distancia a los columpios con cierta melancolía.

Hiro: recuerdo que me gustaba venir aquí-susurro mientras movía un poco en forma circular el paraguas color negro que traía en su mano- y los columpios siempre fueron mi...-Hiro interrumpió sus palabras al notar sentada en los columpios, ah una chica como de unos 12 años, de cabellos largo y blanco algo ovalado con mechones de este cayendo juguetonamente por su frente, y su piel albina casi como su cabello, semi-cubierta con una camisa de manga larga color negra que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, al parecer, su única vestimenta: meciéndose lentamente con sus pies descalzos que se habían llenado del lodo que se había formado gracias a la lluvia que caía en esos momentos

La chica estaba ahí, sentada, completamente sola, con las manos sujetando las cadenas del columpio y sus ojos azul rey perdidos en el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia recorrían su cuerpo y cierto vapor se fugaba de sus rosados labio al exhalar, los cuales titiritaban ante el frió mientras cantaba suavemente algo que Hiro no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien.

Hiro se sorprendió bastante por el aspecto de la chica y mas que nada por el hecho de que estuviese sola en el parque y empapándose de esa forma, así que se acerco lentamente a la chica, pisando con cuidado para no hundirse o resbalarse con el lodo que había en el lugar, mientras la lluvia se incrementaba.

Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la niña la cual miraba con... ¿tristeza?...Si, miraba con tristeza el cielo, como si intentara ahogar ahí todo su dolor...o ahí mismo, sé encontrase la causa de este...como si se tratara de una mujer, esperando que su amado volviese para estar a su lado...

Hiro: disculpa-Le hablo con suavidad, para no asustarla o algo así, cuando ella voltio tranquilamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos…

Chica:¿Tu crees que los humanos viven solo para sufrir?- ella lo miro de una forma fija y profunda…

Hiro:...no lo se...-No hallaba respuesta ante esa pregunta, además... ¿como una niña de 12 años podía preguntarse ese tipo de cosas?

Chica: acaso... ¿ese es el destino que les toca? ¿Y que hay de sus compañeras, las bestias bit? ¿Acaso ellas también vinieron a solo sufrir? ¿Es acaso que no se puede ser feliz? ¿Por que? ¿Tú puedes decirme por que se tiene que llorar siempre?- le cuestionaba, aun sin despegar sus ojos azul rey que estaban llenos de una infinita tristeza, ahogados en dolor y soledad... ¿Por que esperar por alguien que no llegara?

Hiro:... yo...bueno...no se muchas cosas...y no he vivido mucho aun...pero se...que donde allá tristeza, habrá felicidad y viceversa...-apenas y le pudo contestar. Esas preguntas lo confundieron bastante... ¿que clase de chica era esa?... ¿por que se veía tan triste?...

Ella dejo de mirarlo y agacho la cabeza para seguir meciéndose con sus maltratados y enlodados pies, mientras esta empezó a cantar, al parecer, aquella canción que Hiro no había podido escuchar al llegar...

Chica: Quiero encontrarte, antes de hallar lo que busco. Ser tuya de nuevo antes de hacer lo mío y morir otra vez...Fui tuya, si lo fui, pero las vidas por seguir borraron las huellas que había dejado nuestro amor en las arenas de nuestras solitarias almas...-

Cuando su hermosa y angelical voz fue consumida por el silencio, la chica cayo del columpio inconsciente, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Hiro le sostuvo, sintiendo lo fría que estaba, un frió nada normal y como sudaba mientras la respiración de esta parecía estársele dificultando. Hiro, sin pensarlo 2 veces, la cargo en sus brazos y rápidamente retomo su camino al dojo para ahí, atenderla.

Mientras tanto, con los Kinomiya...

Casi todo estaba en paz...y digo CASI por que en la cocina todo era un caos ya que había una licuadora loca que se movía como si tuviese vida propia y lanzaba por todos lados malteada de chocolate mientras que en la estufa, había humo y llamas gigantescas y la batidora seguía encendido dentro de la casuela con masa de hot cakes, lanzando la masa por donde quiera y creando un verdadero caos mientras los 5, y digo los 5 por que hasta Kai estaba intentando aplacar todo ese desastre

Kenny: ¡¡¡TAKAO! (Tyson) ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE LE PUSIERAS LA TAPADERA A LA LICUADORA!- Le cae masa en los lentes y se resbala con un poco de malteada que había en el piso

Máx.: ¡¡viejo debiste hacer caso!- gritaba mientras intentaba atrapar la licuadora junto con Ray, que se veía mas que molesto con Takao

Ray: ¡Takao! ¡Te dije que **NO** hicieras el desayuno! ¡Que yo lo haría!- Da un salto para intentar atrapar la licuadora, junto con Máx, pero de nuevo, fallan en su misión, mientras que Kai, hacia algo por apagar el fuego de la estufa ya que no quería morir aun o que lo culparan por no haberle salvado al vida a los "mocosos" de sus compañeros de equipo y pues, Takao peleaba...eh! Ejem...si, creó que si...peleaba un duelo con la batidora...

Y bueno se han de preguntar: ¿Donde esta el abuelo de Tyson? Bien, de hecho, el abuelo había intentado ayudar, pero al igual que Kenny, se resbalo entrando a la cocina y se golpeo la cabeza con la pared y termino inconsciente, siendo de ninguna ayuda para los chicos, los cuales comenzaba a perder la cordura con todo ese caos en la cocina...

Después al fin lograron calmar un poco el caos que reinaba, gracias a que Máx había atrapado la licuadora el fin y entre Kai y Ray apagasen el fuego, claro que Takao insistía en que la batidora era maligna y solo por medio de un duelo su "eléctrica alma" seria purificada...así que Kenny tubo que tomar medidas drásticas para acabar de una vez por todas con el susodicho duelo y...desconecto la batidora...

Ya controlado el caos que había reinado, los cinco chicos se sentaron a descansar en la mesa del desayunador, completamente exhaustos y solo dieron un hondo, gran y largo suspiro de cansancio...llenos de malteada de chocolate y un poco de masa para hot cakes. Tyson miro la mesa, la cual estaba llena de malteada y masa, así que con su dedo índice tomo un poco de la malteada que había en la mesita y la probo.

Takao: ¡¡Ey! ¡¡Chicos! ¡¡Sabe Genial!-sonrio satisfecho y muy alegre el troglodita- Creo que intentare prepararla de nuevo, pero esta vez le agregare chocolate sólido y un poco mas de helado y...-

Y como si ese fuese el colmo, lo cual lo fue para Kai, este chico bicolor dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las palmas de sus manos haciendo temblar la mesita al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de manera brusca.

Kai: ¡¡El colmo! ¡¡Estoy mas que **ARTO** de tus tonterias de todos los malditos dias de esta maldita vida!- Grito a todo pulmon,de una forma tan fuerte que capaz y fue oido hasta la ciudad vecina y de una forma tan grave y escalofriante que hasta le mas valiente se hecharia a sus pies pidiendo clemencia con gran deboción

Ray: C-calma Kai, no es necesario ponerse asi...- intento calmar en vano el lindo Neko,que recivio una mirada asesina de Kai seguida de una sesion de gritos.

Kai: ¡¿¡Que me calme? ¡¿¡Que me calme! ¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!- de nuevo grito Kai como si la vida se le fuese en ello,sintiendo ya un ligero ardor ne la garganta por la fuerza empleada en los gritos, mientras la dulce y tierna sonrisa de Ray desaparecia...

Max: Tranquilo viejo,no te desahoges con Ray- le miro fijamente como una madre reprendiendo a su pequeño- No tiene la culpa de que Takao acabe con tu escasa paciencia...

Kai se dio cuenta de su terrible error y miro a Ray, apenado por su comportamiento tan grocero e injusto con el gatito de ojos dorados que estaba aflijido y con el corazón oprimido de tristesa...

Kai: b-bueno yo...yo...-Kai queria pedir disculpas. Enserio que queria, pero como siempre, su orgullo era mas fuerte que su corazón...asi que,un silencio incomodo invadio el lugar, creando un ambiente pesado...

Y como salvación, se oyo como Hiro llegaba a la casa, a lo cual Takao y los demas fueron a ver,ya que se oia que tenia problemas al entrar, solo para toparse con un Hiro empapado y con una linda chica peli-blanco en sus brazos, con un aspecto de estar sufriendo dolor tanto fisico como emocional...

Takao: ¡¿¡Hiro! que pasa! ¡¿que le paso a esa chica!

Hiro: Takao,llama a un doctor,esta realmente mal -Takao salio rapidamente a llamar a un medico, mientras Hiro, con ayuda de los chicos, llevaban a la chica a una de las habitaciones para los invitados, y asi,acostarla y la cobijarla,pero al momento de hacerlo, Max noto algo curioso

Max: oigan...-los chicos voltearon a verle, menos Hiro que cobijaba a la chica y Kenny que habia hido por una bolsa con agua caliente...- Miren, ahi...- Apunto hacia una parte de la espalda que estaba descubierta, dejando ver unas rayas negras...como un dibujo,un tatuaje..

Ray: que sera eso...un tatuaje?...-Ray se acerco para mirar un poco mejor pero se llevo un gran susto al ver que la chica comenzo a moverse y poso su mano sobre el hombro del lado contrario,como aferrandose a el...

Chica: Dr..d..ack...es..esto...es...-para sorpresa de todos,la chica desperto los miro fijamente. Despues, se sento en la cama,les dio la espalda y se descubrio la espalda, provocando de los presentes se sonrojaran cual tomates maduros,pero el hecho de que se alla descubierto la espalda frente a ellos se vio opacado al dejar ver un hermoso e imponenete Drancer tatuado en su espalda, con una expreción en los ojos dificil de leer- ...kkk...esto..es...lo que..querian ver?...

Kai:...si...-Kai miraba el tatuaje embobado...habia algo en ese tatuaje que le atraia con demasia...algo...algo... algo que que lo obligaba a mirarlo... La "hipnosis" de Kai y los demas se vio interrumpida por la voz del medico que les pedia dejarlo pasar para revisar al paciente,asi que silenciosos y obedientes,salieron uno por uno a la vez que la chica se recostaba en la cama,exausta

Afuera del cuarto,todos permanecian en silencio, esperando a que el doctor saliera...

Kenny: Y... ¿Donde la encontraste?- al fin,alguien habia sido lo suficientemente valiente para romper el silencio que reinaba el lugar. Hiro miro a Kenny para luego mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación donde, en esos momentos, atendian a la chica...

Hiro: en un parque...estaba ahi, sola, sin nadie haciendole compañia, mojandose bajo la lluvia mientras se columpiaba...-lo que Hiro acababa de decir, habian tocado profundo en el corazón de Kai, a pesar de solo ser una descripción de como Hiro habia encontrado a la chica...

Kai-recordando-"Sabes, si algún dia muriera y pudiese escojer la forma de conocerte...seria en un parque, bajo la lluvia, donde yo me mesa en un columpio y tu, un completo extraño, amablemente te hacerques para cubrirme con tu paraguas...que seas el amable principe que me salve de mi soledad"-recordo Kai, sintiendo aquel hueco en su alma que hacia tanto no sentia...y que no deseaba sentir...

Minetras tanto,dentro de la habitacion,una chica miraba hacia la ventana mientras el medico la revisaba, hundida en aquellos ojos azules que la miraban desde el arbol del jardin del dojo Kinomiya...

:...je...te encontre..-susurro co suavidad la persona de ojos azules,a la vez que saltaba y se hiba rapidamente del lugar...

Chica:...decir adios...es decir..."me voy para siempre..."

0---------------------

Momentos "como sea" de Azka o.o:

Weno,esto serna como mis notas finales y pues,quieor agradecer por sus reviews y pedirles por favor me dejen review,para asi saber si leen mi historia y continuarle n.n por que si no me dejan reviews o algo asi, yo pienso que no les gusto y no le continuo ademas qu eme ayudan acrearme auto-estima y confianzaXD si no mas preguntenle a la loca Xion y a la Ale ñ.ñ y gracias por notar lo de la "horrografia" y esque como queria subir ya rapido el capitulo,no me fije y pos,aqui les va la vercion mejorada XD donde aparte corregi y agrege alguna que otra cosita y pos,saben,lo de "electrica" alma fue lo que mas me gusto y pos veraz, Hisaki,no ay problema con el Yami,yo aguanto a Gen todos los dias XD  
Gen: amame menos... ¬¬

jum!..y si,se que se parece a la platica de Shaka con Buda,pero en si, apoco no,es algo que en algun momento de la vida,uno se llega a preguntar?  
Gen: no todos son unos osciosos como tu que solo viven para flojear y filosofar  
grr...maldito engendro,intento fallido de humano! ¬¬..aa...lo que me recuerda..Xioncilla lindita bonita pechocha hermosha nOn  
Gen: te va a pedir algo ... u.úU (callate! - )  
me prestas a Haku-chan para que diga el disclaimer mi bebe hermoso -? Weno espero tu respuesta en el msn XD...y no te salgas del msn asi como asi que me dejas esperando! - ¬¬

Bueno,no los entretengo mas, y solo les pido disculpas por lo que me tarde,y esque para comos,me tenian sin internet XD ajajajaj

Weno ya no molesto y me voy. Bye Bye

Dejen review! nOn

Atte: Azka-cuando dices "adios" estas diciendo "me voy para siempre"-


	5. AnytimeAnywhere

Hello!...  
Si, si ya lo se, no he actualizado el fic y ay gente que me va a querer matar u otra que ya se le olvido el fic, pero para que no me olviden, les dejare un "Anytime.Anywhare" que es lo que pasa entre "capitulo y capitulo" ya sea una acción realizada por algún personaje mientras los protagonistas llevan a cabo la historia o simplemente una tontería que se me ocurrió, ejeje….

En fin, les dejo este "Anytime.Anywhere" para entretenerlos y que no se olviden de mí. Chao

Disclaimer (dicho por mi "hijo" Nerón XD)  
Nerón: El anime de bey blade y los personajes no le pertenecen, solo hace esto pro que esta de ociosa y NO tiene nada mejor para hacer en estos momentos 

;-; a continuación, el trozo de fic…

---0---

Kai no hallaba nada que hacer mientras el doctor atendía a la chica, así que se dirigió a la habitación de la televisión y se sentó en el cómodo sillón, tomo el control de la televisión y encendiendo el aparato para poder ver si había algo interesante, topándose con las noticias…

En el noticiero se presenta un hombre canoso y con un gran mostacho igual de blanco que su cabello, el cual sonreía forzosamente.

Señor: Buenas tardes, soy Pancracio de la Olla Flores Areola.(Que nombre se carga XD) En las noticias de hoy…- mira ligeramente unos papeles que estaban entre sus manos y levanta ligeramente una ceja…-…ahm…. La huelga de pingüinos contra el zoológico continúa. Según se sabe, ellos exigen un lugar mas grande para vivir y mas pescado… u.u…- Kai levanto una ceja, confundido, y vio como el hombre dejaba de sonreír y lanzaba los papeles contra la cámara

Señor: ES QUE ESTA CIUDAD NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER! SIN LOS TORNEOS DE BEY BLADE ES UN ASCO! ES ABURRIDA MONOTONA Y ES---la señal se corta apareciendo el típico anuncio de "problemas técnicos"…

Kai:….no lo culpo…Tiene razón… Bueno…- el ruso decidió cambiar de canal, cuando Tyson apareció, le arrebato el control y le puso en cierto canal MUY infantil (nótese que Takao Tyson no me cae bien XD) donde pasaban "Archey", el dinosaurio amable color fiusha, un rosa combinado con morado.

Kai:…yo estaba viendo la televisión ¬¬…

Tyson: ESTABAS w! Ahora veré mi programa favorito! A mi amigo Archey 0

Kai:…. Archey es irreal. **NO** existe ¬¬…

Tyson:……o.o…..o.ó mientes! Archey vive!

Kai: Ahh siii? –pregunto sarcástico- Me podrías decir donde vive?

Tyson: En mi mente! w

Kai:…..No dudo que algún animal pueda vivir en el GRAN hueco de tu cabezota pero Archey NO es un dinosaurio amigable. Más bien es un tipo disfrazado, que debe ser muy poco amigable que bebe hasta caerse de borracho, fuma 5 cajetillas de cigarros al día y pasa su tiempo libre en un table-dance o con prostitutas ¬¬…

Tyson:………….-sintiendo su corazón e ilusión romperse…- TTTT malo!

Kai: awww me hieres… ¬¬

Tyson: TTTT… enserio? O.o?

Kai:..NO ¬¬U

Tyson: BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TTTT… Bueno, no importa, "Archey" ya va a empezar -

Kai:…. -- …

Canción de Archey:

_Archey es un dinosaurio que vive en la mente _

Nos ayuda ha aprender y a ser inteligentes

El es nuestro amigo con el cual la pasamos de maravilla,

Imaginando y viviendo aventuras!

Fin de la canción.

Tyson: wiiii w

Kai: ¬¬…... – Una idea ilumina la brillante mente de Kai (a este si lo quiero XP)- Oye, Tyson la canción me ha gustado…

Tyson: O.O enserio?

Kai: si… sabes... incluso creo que la cantare…

Tyson: OH! Que bueno! Hazlo n.n

Kai: _Archey es un dinosaurio que vive en la esquina, fuma marihuana y se inyecta cocaína._

El nos enseña la pornografía y con eso la pasamos de fantasía _¬w¬_

Tyson: NIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASI NO ES! TTTT BUAHHHHH!

Kai: jejeje…

Y asi, Kai paso la tarde torturando a Kai con la cancioncita que invento XD

Bueno, espero les allá gustado. Obviamente si las canciones se parecen…no son mías, tienen su autor y lo desconozco así que no se que nombre poner XD  
Weno, nos vemos la próxima. Chao!

atte.: Azka-Chan

"You don't remember me but I…remember you…"


End file.
